runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Tumeken
*Dealing with Scabaras |items = *3 gold bars *2 cut diamonds *Bucket |kills = *Menaphite thug (level 212) }} Walkthrough Quest beginning To start this quest talk to the High Priest of Sophanem. He will tell you to help him call upon Tumeken to get rid of the plague in Sophanem, but to do this you must first call upon Icthlarin. Calling Upon Icthlarin You will need a holy symbol of Icthlarin. To make one you will first need to go to the cave east of Sophanem. There you will have to go through the first floor filled with scarabs and giant scarabs (not Scabarites). In the first part of the cave, the monsters will only use magic, in the second part, the monsters will only use range and in the last part, they will only use melee. The second floor has traps and obstacles. You will need level 55 Agility to pass this floor. The last floor is the floor in which you will have to use Thieving to steal all the parts of the holy symbol of Icthlarin. Next go to a furnace and use the parts on it. You will need 32 Smithing to make the holy symbol of Icthlarin. Go to the room where the High Priest of Sophanem is and use the holy symbol of Icthlarin on the altar. After this, you will see a cutscene in which Icthlarin comes and asks you why did you call him. After you explain to him what happened, he will tell you what you have to do to call Tumeken. Calling Upon Tumeken You will first need to kill a crocodile and scabarite having Tumeken's symbol in your inventory (obtained from Icthlarin) so the symbol will have Desert Pantheon followers energy. You must first use the symbol on the monsters and then they will automaticaly attack you (if you run away from them you will have to do it again). Next you will have to fill a bucket with water from the river Elid. After this you will have to get three gold bars and two cut diamonds. Bring all of these items to Icthlarin and he will call Tumeken. Tumeken will then come and ask why he was called. Icthlarin explains what happened and Tumeken agrees to help the people of Sophanem. You will then see a cutscene in which Tumeken rises in the sky and begins to use his magic on Sophanem. Also, Amascut will come, summon a powerful menaphite thug and teleport herself and Icthlarin away, to battle somewhere else. The Final Battle The menaphite thug is level 212 and uses powerful melee attacks, so protect from melee will be very useful. Sometimes, Amascut will come and summon a level 65 Menaphite thug ranger and a level 65 Menaphite thug mage. After you defeat the menaphite thug, Amascut and Icthlarin will come and Tumeken finishes his cure over Sophanem. Tumeken will then banish Amascut from Gielinor. Tumeken and Icthlarin will then leave. After this, talk to the High Priest of Sophanem, he will tell you that the people of Sophanem are now cured and that Menaphos has re-opened its gates to Sophanem. Then you finish the quest. Rewards * Full access to Menaphos * 3 experience lamps granting 15,000 experience, each in any skill above level 45. * Tumeken staff * Access to the spell sands of Tumeken (which can do a total of 220 damage) * Tumeken magic armour Menaphos Now you can enter Menaphos which has: *An altar *A bank *A store in which you can buy waterskins *A scimitar shop where you can buy from bronze to dragon scimitars *A platelegs shop which has from rune to dragon platelegs You can battle in Menaphos Menaphos guards that are level 52 and now you can also battle Sophanem guards which are also level 52. The leader of Menaphos is the High Priest of Icthlarin located in his house in Menaphos. Category:Rework Category:Desert quests